villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Rameses's son
Rameses' son, full name Amun-her-khepeshef, is a minor character from the dreamworks animated movie, "The Prince of Egypt" and the son of Rameses, the primary antagonist of the film. Being the next heir to the throne of Egypt, the child becomes one of the victims, that God actually takes his life, due to Rameses' refusal to free the Hebrew people. Contrary, in the villains wars, Rameses' son becomes the target of multiple villains, who are against Rameses, for the reason to weaken the omnipotence of Rameses. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Par Two An Heir's Death As the war process, Rameses' son wanders around Egypt, isolating himself from the warfare that plagues Egypt. However, he has the fate to meet a hago, who generously gives him an apple, unknown to him that it is poisoned. Shortly after he bites a chew, Rameses' son falls dead, much to the Hag's excitement, who is revealed to be nothing more that the witch form of Queen Grimhilde. Kent Mansley then arrives, too late to discover to his horror the dead child's body, while Grimhilde makes her exit, before she could notice her. Kent Mansley then delivers Rameses' son to Rameses. His death is the reason of putting Rameses into a misery state and starting his vengeance to the person who killed his son. Non Disney Villains Tournament Prior to the events of the war, Rameses and Eris bear a demi-god child. However, his life would not last for long, as Mumm-Ra, also a child of Eris, who was created by Set's relationship with Eris, takes the newfound baby and tears it apart. Though he loses his first son, Rameses brings another child, with an unknown wife, that it is presented in the events of the war, though it's fate is similiar to the previous child, as Eris plunges Egypt with dark plagues, after Rameses joins forces with her enemies, Set and Mumm-Ra, while being infuenced by the powers of the One-Ring. The result was the death of another son of Rameses, causing Rameses to fall into a deeper depression. His son's death also results the One-Ring's removal from Rameses' hands. Heroes Vs Villains War The Pharaoh's Weakness Somehow, Rameses fathers a child, with an unknown wife, who would later be the next heir to the throne of Egypt. When the war between the heroes and the villains start, Rameses joins Frollo's alliance, for the reason to bring law and order throught Paris. Moses, Rameses' brother, on the other hand claims that this decision would have terrible consequenses, if he chooses to side with people who are harsh and rule, like Frollo. He then states that he may lose his most important son, pointing at him, who was the favourite of Rameses. Rameses ignores him, unknown to him that Tyler observes the whole scene. Victim of Tyler The following night, the son of Pharaoh returns to France to gain some sleep. However, he is encountered by Tyler, with armed weaponory. The child is helpless, as Tyler guns him down, killing him, hoping that it would frame Moses for the crime.Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Neutral Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Movie Villains Category:Ghost Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Ramese Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Victims of Tyler Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains War (Disney Knight's)